Poisoned Peach
by fantastically freaky
Summary: What if Sarah became ill after eating the peach? She still gets to dance with the goblin king but will she still be able to save her brother when illness overtakes her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a nice short story no more than 6 or 7 chapters. It came to me when I was bored at work and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Hope you enjoy read and review please. I'll see you on the other side.**

She fell through cold harsh air, her body swaying like a kite caught in a strong breeze. The relief she felt at escaping the ballroom trap was quickly fading as she landed heavily in what looked like a rubbish tip. She sat up and was just getting to her feet when pain hit her in the stomach making her gasp and fall back again, she curled into herself as the pain intensified it felt like her insides were being squeezed over and over.

She just barely heard the sound of her name being called by her friends as she closed her eyes as if that would block out the pain. She felt Hoggles rough hand touch her shoulder and she recoiled as she remembered his betrayal, but that pain receded quickly as a wave of nausea came over her and she moaned as she clutched her stomach.

Her friends voices were getting louder and giving her a headache, she could hear Sir Didymus calling out commands in a flurry to Hoggle and Ludo, "fetch water, a blanket, lie her flat no sit her up and Ambrosius? Ambrosius get back here at once..."

Kudos heavy breathing sounded heavier than ever like groans and growls and Hoggle was calling her name over and over sounding both grumpy and concerned and far too loud.

And there were other voices somewhere in the dark around her, why were so many people wandering around among the rubbish?

Suddenly another voice rang out over the din, concerned but commanding, this voice stopped the others and made her squeeze her eyes shut tighter. She couldn't bare the fact that he was seeing her now in a vulnerable state.

First the oubliette then the ballroom now this mysterious illness, this pain was his fault to it had to be, it was just another one of his tricks to delay her from finding Toby. Damn him.

Damn him and his tricks.

Damn him and his Crystal's.

Damn his way of granting wishes and making her dreams come true.

Another wave of nausea came over her.

Damn him to hell.

**Currently writing the next chapter it's in Jareths point of view and if anyone is interested in it I will publish as soon as I can if not I'll keep it to myself.**


	2. Chapter 2 Everything I've done

**Hey guys thank you to my two reviewers you cheered my day and thanks to those who added it to their favourites and followed my story and me, hopefully this chapter is ok. Jareths pov as promised. I'll see you on the other side.**

Jareth strode out of the destroyed ballroom sighing in defeat. He created the illusion just for her so that she could enjoy one of her dreams (and et a break from the misery of his labyrinth). He made it so they could join it together, a beautiful ballroom a beautiful gown a dance between a prince and princess (or in this case a Goblin King and a young heroine).

But she'd seen it only as away to delay her and ruin her attempt to save her brother.

He was no angel, the illusion would have delayed her a little (he had hoped she would want to stay longer, make the dream a reality) but he hadn't tried to trick her into losing their game(if he had it would have been much worse than a simple dance).

That silly girl, he thought as he made his way to his chambers how had she turned his world? Thinking about her made him smile but also exhausted.

That peach spell had certainly been exhausting.

Just as he crossed the threshold to his chambers a crystal appeared before him(he'd scattered a few around the labyrinth so that he could keep an eye on Sarah's progress).

This one showed him an image of Sarah that froze his heart. She lay curled in on herself her face etched in agony. Without a second thought he waved the crystal away and disappeared in a cloud of glitter. When he reached her position he saw his subjects surrounding her in a confused disarray, though their obvious concern was touching they were not actually doing anything to help her.

He would have to take charge of the situation. He called out her name to gain hers and their attention and it pleased him to see his subjects fall silent but he frowned when Sarah reacted to his voice by scrunching her eyes up .

Striding towards her, he scooped her up and smirked as the movement made her gasp and snap her eyes open. He couldn't help but love the fact that though she was in pain she still managed to glare furiously at him.

They disappeared and reappeared in his chambers and after kicking a Goblin out of the way and ordering the creature to fetch the court healer he lay her gently on his bed and as he stroked the back of his hand down her heated cheek he called to her again, noting that once again she had closed her eyes.

"Sarah?" "Sarah I know you're in pain but I've sent for the best healer in my kingdom and she will be here soon but until then is there anything i can get you?"

Sarah shuddered and moaned and tossed and turned and then sat up against the headboard, her eyes opened and she clutched at her stomach as she glared at him once more before spitting out her next words.

"You can get me my baby brother back you jerk!"

The concern in his eyes went out like a light.

**Hey hope you enjoyed, Jareths point of view was difficult but I still enjoyed it. Next chapter do you guys want Sarah's pov or Jareths?**


	3. Chapter 3 your eyes can be so cruel

**Hope this chapter is ok, it gave me some difficulty. See you on the other side.**

Sarah watched as Jareth straightened before her, standing to his full height beside the bed his eyes were cold as he looked at her and she felt a small flicker of fear as she watched him, being so close to him once again she could feel his power it hung in the air around him. It felt electric and heady .

She wanted to speak again to repeat her demand,(if only to convince herself she wasn't afraid) but just then she felt another stab of pain in her stomach and she slumped back down onto the pillows as she gasped in pain. Jareths expression didn't change in sympathy and through her pain she glared at him at him without fear once more, only to be made angrier as he turned his back to her as if dismissing her.

She failed to notice when he glanced anxiously at the door waiting for it to open.

He didn't have to wait long.

Airmid entered the room at that moment her green dress sparkled in the late afternoon glow from the window

Sarah watched as a beautiful woman entered the room , she exuded calm and peace with every step and Sarah felt herself unclench just a little ,though the pain and nausea was still there. The woman ignored the king completely as she past him and made her way to her patient and without a word Jareth strode from the room the door closed swiftly behind him.

Sarah looked up into the warm brown eyes of the woman in front of her and tried to speak. A long pale finger pressed gently to her lips as a smile(that reminded Sarah of her mother) graced the face before her . "Do not try to speak child, it is only your breathing and your heart that I need to hear right now."

The woman lifter a hand to her long curly red hair and brushed some back revealing an ear that came to a point at the top, like the elves from the story books Sarah read as a child with a shock she realised how similar this woman was to Jareth, obviously not a Goblin, and certainly not human, but an elf? Possibly ? Is Jareth an elf?

...

Jareth sat lounging on his throne , brooding and questioning as the usual chaos ran around him. After everything he'd done for that stupid girl shed turned those cruel eyes of hers on him again . And yet he still thought fondly of her which made the situation even more cruel and harsh.

Now he worried for her and he did not know what was best to do, technically they were still at war so to speak, he'd given her thirteen hours to get here under her own power and demand her brother back, well, she'd demanded him back alright but she hadn't made her way here by herself, he'd brought her here.

According to the rules of the labyrinth she still had an hour left, he would have to send her back to where she had lay and she would have to continue her journey once more. That was how the game worked, that is the fair way for this to continue.

But?

But she was Ill right now and though Airmid would heal her of that he had no doubt, would it be fair to ask her to continue her journey after being in such pain? Surely he could give leniency?

It wouldn't be cheating but a kindness instead, besides he'd cheated already once more wouldn't hurt.

But that's just it, isn't it?

He had cheated already, and he'd cheated for her, not only did he slow down time in that ballroom but he'd re ordered time too. Before he set the cleaners on her he'd sped time ahead simply because she'd mocked how easy her task was ,but afterwards, he'd turned the time back again as a silent apology that he did not need to make.

He'd cheated over and over and he'd done it all for her.

And she'd glared at him in hate and anger when all he'd wished to see was affection. And that is what made her eyes cruel.

**Please read and review pretty please.**


	4. Chapter 4 Generous

He had still not reached a conclusion he was happy with where Airmid stepped into his throne room, her aura of calm had its usual effect on the goblins and they shuffled slowly and quietly out of the room to cause havoc elsewhere.

"I have helped the girl, there was nothing seriously wrong it seems she simply had an allergic reaction to the Morpheus oil you placed in the peach, she is fine now and i believe she is waiting to speak to your majesty about something."

"Thank you Airmid I will send you your payment as soon as I have seen to my guest." He stood for his throne and gave a nod of thanks to the healer faded away without a sound.

Looking down at himself he noted he was still in the glittering blue tailcoat he'd worn in the ballroom and he immediately vanished it away so he was back to his more casual clothes. Satisfied that he now looked a little less intimidating he strode from the room to meet his delightful adversary.

….

Sarah leaned back against the plump soft cushions in utter contentment the special tea Airmid had given her to cure her illness was warm sweet and delicious and she sipped at it almost absently, the pain had gone with the first sip, the nausea with the second and now that she was half way down the cup and Airmid had left her in peace she felt calm and tranquil.

She almost pouted when she reached the end of the cup but stopped herself as her cheeks blushed; she'd already been childish once today afterall. She couldn't believe she'd had the nerve to demand Toby back like that, yes he was her brother and he'd been taken but she shouldn't have spoken like that.

She'd practically thrown a tantrum and in front of a king(a handsome king too). She blamed him for her behaviour, during there few brief meetings she had quickly discovered that he had the ability to make her feel like a bratty little girl one minute and a spirited young woman the next. Mostly she felt she was somewhere in between the two.

He aggravated her beyond belief most of the time with his little tricks and games, the classic villain stealing her brother away, but then there were moments when she felt much older, he addressed her as a threat a proper opponent that he needed to trick to beat, it made her feel stronger braver , equal to his power. She could beat him, she only had to try.

But then with the way he looked at her and whispered her name and offered her dreams she didn't know whether to throw herself into his arms or slap him.

She placed her cup on a small oak table beside the bed, the surface was carved with images of dragons and knights and swords, it was intricate and beautiful and Sarah realised she hadn't taken in any other features of the room she was in.

The bed she was lying on was a huge four poster in dark curved wood, the sheets she lay on were fine silk and cotton in the colours of the moon. Directly opposite her was a wardrobe that could have led to another world of her dreams called Narnia.

The floor was covered in a thick cream carpet it almost looked like fur but it would have had to come of an extremely large animal as this room was three times the size of hers at home. To her right was a desk it was silver and she suspected it was genuine solid silver, it glistened in the moonlight now streaming in from the bay window to its right.

She stood up from the bed so she could study the room's features up close, as she passed the wardrobe she saw a white door on its left and she turned the handle to pull it open, through the door was another vast space the floor she trod on was smooth cold stone that looked as if it had been sprinkled with glitter, in the centre of the room was a huge sunken bath tub and she could immediately imagine it full to the brim with bubbles, what a delight it would be to sink into that.

Suddenly hearing footsteps she closed the door and walked back to the bed, she was standing next to it trying to decide whether to lie down again or not, when the door opened and the Goblin king strode in looking calm but serious and she instantly stiffened in preparation for whatever horrible thing he was going to say.

He stepped into the room closing the door behind him firmly and she was surprised to see a gentle smile grace his face as he looked at her, he spoke as walked forward "it's good to see you up and about, it will please you to know that I have made a decision regarding your ...request." He came to a halt barely a foot away from her and it was easy to see the way his eyes had twinkled before he had uttered the last word and her cheeks immediately flushed as she recalled her demand but she was still quite determined to get what she wanted and so she met his eyes with fierce determination.

"And what is your decision?"

"I will return you to where you were found and you can continue your journey as intended then if you can make it back here you can claim your brother back."

"That's not fair, I've lost time whilst I've been here I'll." Sarah stood with her hands on her hips her face flushed with anger and eyes glittering dangerously at him. He could barely contain his smirk as he was reassured of her recovery. He sought now to soothe her ruffled feathers.

"Sarah, calm yourself, I have decided to be generous and I have turned the clock back , when I have restored you back to your original position you will still have an hour left to complete your task."

He flashed a quick smile at her showing off a set of pointy pearly white teeth, his hands clasped behind his back he looked like he was trying to appear a picture of innocence.

"Generous, how is that generous?" "It's your fault I was I'll in the first place!" " She shrieked the words at him and he had to resist the urge to grab her and shake her so hard her teeth rattled.

Instead he snapped back at her "I have done much more than to turn back time for you if you took the time to think instead of proclaiming how bitterly unfair your life is."

"Think!" "Think about what, I am sorry but I am failing to see what you have done that is generous."

His eyes hardened as he heard her words and suddenly he couldn't hold back any longer. "Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?

His strength seemed to drain out of him as his words ended, he sagged in front of her eyes and she gazed into his weary worn eyes as she felt guilt sweep through her, shed made the wish, shed caused all of this and now as she stood facing this weary king, the words to finch this fight came to her and knowing how much they would hurt, she tried to hold them back, but it was no use.

They escaped without her permission.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great."

With each word he looked more and more defeated and he started to reach out to her with a longing look in his eyes, but then, the last words came.

"You have no power over me."

The very second her last word left her lips she had disappeared in a cloud of glitter and reappeared in her parents room. Toby was back in his cot, the clock was striking twelve, all was right in her word.

And yet she could still see the weary eyes of her king.


	5. Chapter 5 Its not fair

**Hey so this story isn't finished yet, so sorry for the delay, the worlds gone mad , this chapter plus one more to come Thanks for those who have reading and reviewing. **

The very second her last word left her lips she had disappeared in a cloud of glitter and reappeared in her parents room. Toby was back in his cot, the clock was striking twelve, all was right in her word.

And yet she could still see the weary eyes of her king.

...

Her parents returned and gave her the perfunctory thanks for babysitting before retiring to bed and she returned to her room where she did nothing but stare helplessly around at all the things in it that reminded her of the labyrinth and its inhabitants.

She wished , she'd got to say goodbye to her friends she wished she'd got to tell them how she would always want them , always need them. But mostly she wished that she hadn't learnt the truth.

The truth that life really wasn't fair.

No matter how many times she'd said the words before she hadn't really understood them. The labyrinth had made her understand.

Her friends and her situation had made her understand.

And if she had still been unsure, the uncertainty would have disappeared as soon as she'd looked in his eyes.

The despair and defeat their would have clued her in.

He was an immortal being with nothing but Goblins for company most of the time and so he decided to leave his world to observe another, not knowing that he would fall in love.

But the love was doomed, his love was spoilt selfish and childish and of course to make matters worse she was a child. A human child.

Imagine you stopped ageing a long time ago. Then imagine you meet a child a little toddler who makes you smile such a sweet little thing you feel the need to protect her, so you offer her some power.

The toddler grows into a stubborn child and you see her curiosity grow, she is enchanted by the world around her and loves the idea of magic, now you want to teach her(offer her knowledge of another world, to date the curiosity).

You leave her a book, full of fantastic creatures, a kingdom, a labyrinth and dreams encased in crystal.

She continues to grow and her maturity becomes her, you fell in love with her years before but now the love has potential for more behind it (less innocence more passion, if only she was closer to the age you were frozen at).

You continue your visits to this world, observing the youth who bewitches you and irritates you in equal measure. Her stubborn nature increases and though you long for the day when she's older enough to understand and to meet you with the knowledge of an adult, you forget that stubborn nature.

She stubbornly clings to being a child and even clings to her belief in magic which you expected to fade over time.

Then before you are ready, before she is ready, she makes a wish.

Everything changes.

You have been given a role to play and it is not the one of an unfulfilled lover awaiting his match, it is of a villain.

So you take a child, because your love asked you to.

A young woman stands before you and demands her brother back and you see the little girl in her eyes.

And realise how truly unfair life is.

Because you've been waiting to meet her and though your glad she's there, you know it's too soon.

She is still a child, she sees you as a villain not a lover and just when you think she will stay you have to send her back, because she beat you and you know it.

Yes thought Sarah.

Now she understands.

It's not fair


	6. Chapter 6 love me fear me

**This was a hard chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

With her new understanding came anger. During those last few seconds in his castle he'd opened his mind to her, his memories flashing through her mind she'd hardly had time to see them let alone process them before he'd sent her back.

It was only when she'd arrived home after (struggling to stop her own words), that she could finally process everything. She'd been happy to believe it was just a magical story, a king falling in love with a young girl, giving her powers, offering her dreams.

But it was all real and it wasn't fair, they'd met to soon, she wasn't aware his feelings were real until it was too late. Until he'd looked at her in despair as she declared her victory and his lack of power over her.

And now she was mad, he let his emotions crash over her like a tidal wave and then abandoned her on shore without further explanations.

How dare he.

She deserved answers and she was going to get them. She walked determinedly to her window and peered out into the dark as she spoke calmly and quietly so as not to wake her family. "If you are still watching me and can hear me now, I want to see you right now. "

For a few moments nothing happened and Sarah wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered from the evenings cool air.

But then a small speck of white appeared in her vision and it seemed to be getting bigger. It was in fact a snowy white owl and it wasn't getting bigger but closer. She moved out of the way as it swooped into her room and landed on her desk.

Its feathers were ruffled and it's big shiny eyes were drooping under heavy lids. She felt a lot of the angry leave her as she studied the weary creature. She sat on her bed looking at him and waiting.

The bird peered at her from her desk and for a while didn't move at all except to blink sleeping at her. But then just as her anger was starting to re surface the owl gave a shudder and suddenly sat at her desk in its place.

Still dressed the same as when she last saw him the goblin king sat his elbows on her desk and his head in his hands. He looked even more weary than he had when he sent her home and she didn't quite know what to say.

He spoke first.

"If you have summoned me back to say you have changed your mind and you would like me to take young Toby back, you will have to give me some time to prepare another fantastic adventure for you. "

At his words, Sarah felt her blood boil and she shot to her feet feeling like a volcano about to erupt. Her hands were clenching and unclenching by her side as if she was resisting the urge to either tear her hair out or strangle him. The sound that escaped her could only be described as a screech but before any further noise could escape her she watched as the goblin kings head shot up and around to face her, his eyes widened before darting from her to her door and back again before he clicked his fingers and the two of them disappeared.

They reappeared in the park, he sat on the bench his long legs stretched out in front of him and a regretful look in his eyes.

Sarah's anger evaporated as she realized her shriek may have woken her parents especially if it had been followed by the shout she'd been about to erupt with, no doubt he'd worked his magic to ensure they stayed asleep before getting the two of them out of there.

She didn't know whether it was exhaustion, stress or the conflicted look in his eyes but she suddenly dropped to her knees before him and reached forward to grasp his hands in hers , feeling a jolt go through her when she realized he wasn't wearing gloves.

"Please tell me, please explain... what happens now?"

He was looking down at their hands when he spoke "I do not know Sarah, I do not know what you want, what happens next is up to you." He spoke calmly and gently giving nothing away and Sarah started up into his eyes searching for answers, she found none and so she asked him again.

"Can you please explain? Explain it in a way I can understand. "

He looked up from their hands then and looked into her eyes, a sad smile graced his lips before he spoke.

"I have loved you in so many ways now, since you were a child, as your protector, your silent friend, your teacher and even as your enemy, but not yet as a man loves a woman, not yet. "

He pulled her up onto the bench beside him, he let go of one of her hands so that he could run his fingers through her hair.

"I'd planned to come to you in a few years and explain everything, I had hoped that you would choose to come to my kingdom so that I could court you properly." He sighed and took both her hands again as he looked down once more.

"But then you made your wish and you came to my kingdom as an enemy, following the rules of the labyrinth, the child was returned to you and you were returned home. Now that I have seen you in my world, learning and growing and fighting so fiercely, I fear that I cannot do without you any more, I loathe the fact that you have a choice and now that you have faced me as an enemy you will choose to stay here and leave me behind."

He looked into her eyes as he finished his speech and he could see confusion in her eyes but then her eyes seemed to light up with a new emotion...determination.

This time she was the one to release a hand, she raised her left hand and touched his cheek , his skin was smooth yet strong, it warmed her fingers and made them tingle, he leaned in to her touch and his eyes closed and when he turned his head just slightly to press a kiss into he palm, she knew what she had to do.

"Jareth, when we were in your castle you asked me to fear you and live you, to do as you say and you said you would be my slave?"

"Yes" he whispered as he opened his eyes. " loving someone is frightening, you give them the power to hurt you, I asked you to fear me because I want your love and I asked for you to do as I say because I would do anything you asked of me."

She studied him for a moment longer before nodding to herself and then she said what needed to be said.

"Then In that case Goblin king, i do not want to lose you, i do not want this to be the end, though i am not ready just yet to leave my world for yours, I wish that you would wait for me because I need you to."

"Sarah I will wait as long as you need me to."

**The End **

**I hope you enjoyed this story, thanks to everyone who has been reading it and thanks to those of you who have reviewed. **

**To Guest2019, thanks for the review of this chapter feedback is always appreciated, however I disagree, after everything she has learnt in this chapter I believe a return to her anger would feel false, afterall what has she really to be angry about, she made a wish and that wish was granted, if she doesn't like the consequences it's her own fault.**


End file.
